Pasado y Presente
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Un pequeño Fic para una amiga mía. Stony 3


**_Pasado Y Presente_**  
**_By: FriiMoriarty_**  
**_Dedicado a mi amiga Ana (Oochami) Que es una gran artista ^^ Y la quiero mucho._**

* * *

Manejar una motocicleta en carretera siempre ha sido peligroso. Claro, peligroso para gente normal, pero este no era solo un hombre que manejaba su motocicleta. No. Este era Steve Rogers el que manejaba.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a esa época, y claro, después de haber dormido más de 50 años, y ahora haber peleado contra alienígenas y dioses cayendo al suelo. Todo para él era bastante raro. Más raro que antes .

Iba, Como siempre, al asilo a visitar a la mujer que había amado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Él sabía que ya tenía hijos y era viuda. Aún así, él la visitaba. La veía tan joven y hermosa como siempre.

Iba a entrar ya, con una sonrisa en rostro y las ya acostumbradas flores, cuando un auto de esos deportivos elegantes se estacionaba justo al lado de él. Tenía música bastante alta. Black Sabatth. Era lo que alcanzaba a reconocer. No porque le gustara ese tipo de música. En realidad jamás le había gustado ni le gustaría ese tipo de música ruidosa. Simplemente no era lo suyo. Suspiró pesadamente cuando vio a Tony bajar del auto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Tony?

– Querías que viniera, ¿Recuerdas?

Y bueno, era verdad.

Unas horas atrás, Steve y Tony estaban discutiendo. Claro que entre los dioses y alienígenas había habido aun más cambios. Y esos cambios consistían en la separación de Pepper y Tony. Claro, a Tony le había dolido, y había recurrido a Bruce para hablar, pero eso no le funcionaba muy bien. Y la única persona que le tenía paciencia, era Steve.

Entonces, después de meses de estar juntos, Steve simplemente se mudó a la Torre Stark, donde ya vivía indefinidamente Tony.

Ese día en particular, Tony estaba construyendo uno de sus Mark's, Era un pasatiempo que, a pesar de haber querido no podía dejar. Steve bajó a buscarlo, como siempre tenía la música a todo volumen. Lo escuchaba cantar a lo lejos y sonrió para sí. Entró con algo de beber y un sándwich para el moreno. Se acercó y besó su nuca. Tony volteó agradecido, le tomo por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo y lo besó, correspondiendo el gesto.

– Tony, iré a visitar a Peggy. Quisiera que me acompañaras… Quiero que la conozcas.

– ¿Ella era tu novia, no?

– Sí bueno… Será la mujer que siempre amaré.

– Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo. – Sonrió de medio lado unos segundos y se volvió hacía armadura.

– Lo siento… ¿Es uno nuevo?

– Así es, lo estoy modificando. – Suspiró mirando y regresando a lo que hacía. No tocó la comida.

– Entonces…

– ¿Entonces qué?...

– Nada…

Y sin decir más Steve se marchó.

Ahora ambos estaban parados frente al otro,justo frente al asilo. Steve aun estaba enfadado. Esa manera de tratarlo no era en realidad la mejor de todas, y aún cuando sabía cómo podía ser Tony. Dios, como le amaba.

El moreno se acerco a él tomó con la diestra las rosas, y con la siniestra se acercó para tomarle la mano. Entrelazó los dedos y comenzaron a caminar.

– Lo siento, Steve.

– Ya lo sé.

– No… Entiende. –Le detuvo y se volvió hacia él. – Sé… Sé que es muy difícil para ti estar en esta época. Todo lo que estas pasando, por dios, ¡Conociste a mi padre!... Y ella. – Miró al edificio, con un aire, algo… Triste. – Ella será la mujer que siempre amarás….

– Oh, Tony. No me malinterpretes… – Sonrió un poco, entendiendo ahora la actitud del ingeniero. – Ven, Saludémosla. Pasemos un rato con ella. Y despuéscharlaremos, sí?

Anthony, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, asintió y le siguió.

La anciana era bella como ninguna otra. Aún estaba conservada y apenas se le notaban los años. A pesar de ya tener 80, era fascinante verla con esa gracia que tenía con Steve. Tony les miraba, sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana.

Steve y Peggy bailaban ahora al ritmo de las viejas canciones que tanto disfrutaban, y que el rubio había prometido bailar. Ella se veía tan enamorada de Steve que simplemente Tony no pudo decir nada. Por que se miró en ella. Y era verdad, él estaba simplemente enamorado de Steve. Suspiró y se dejó caer bien en el sofá. Se limitó a verlos y a, de vez en cuando cruzar sonrisas con su Capitán.

Al salir del asilo, casi sobre las 6 de la tarde, decidieron irse cada uno en su vehículo.

Llegaron a la torre Stark. Steve dejó la moto, a regresando con Tony, quien lo esperaba afuera en el auto... Subió al vehículo. Miró a Stark y le sonrió con cariño. Este correspondió y echó a andar el vehículo. Llegaron pronto a la pequeña y linda cafetería a la que siempre solían ir.

– Siempre me ha gustado este lugar…

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó el pelinegro con Café en la mano.

– Sí, Tony. Desde la primera vez que me trajiste…

– Ah… – No pude evitar sentir un sonrojo que crecía en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sorber de su bebida.

– Tony… Te dije que Peggy sería la mujer que siempre voy a amar… Porque es verdad.

– Lo sé… Vi como te miraba. Dios… Es. No sé… Lo siento…

–Siento todos los momentos que perdí con ella… – Agachó la mirada, él estaba tomando un café negro, un café normal. – Pero…

– ¿Pero?

– A pesar de eso, Tony. Las personas que conocí en estos tiempos… A Bruce, a Tasha, a Clint, a Pepper, hasta a Phil… lo poco que lo pude conocer… Sabes, Cambié. Pero sobre todo, conocerte a ti. – Se levantó y se sentó justo en la silla junto a Tony, recargando un brazo tras su espalda, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Tony… Peggy será la mujer que siempre amaré… Pero Tú, y vaya que no es lo que normalmente hubiese pensado decir… Tú eres el hombre que amo, y amaré.

– Steve… Eres un cursi… – Desvió la mirada, sumamente rojo, cruzando las piernas yrevolviendo nerviosamente el contenido de su vaso.

– Bueno… Estoy hecho a la antigua... – Ambos se rieron aun que esta vez, Steve miraba al suelo, apenado.

– ¿Ya no puedo salir con mujeres?

– No, Tony… –Se levantó, tomando el vaso, dejando la propina en la mesa, y yendo hacia el auto.

– ¡Anda! Solo una… ¡o Dos! Tengo que! Soy playboy. – Corrió tras él, tomándolo por la cintura con una mano, pidiéndole con un puchero.

– ¡No! ¡Tony! – Le miró acusatoriamente mientras amenazaba con tirarle el café.

El que había estado manejando esa moto, no, no era un hombre normal. Era Steve Rogers. El Capitán América para unos. Y para Tony Stark el amor de su vida.


End file.
